Mao loses a bet against Shion
by Tireire
Summary: Mao loses a bet against Shion and has to play a punishment game. KyouyaxMao, het, lemon


-This is a one-time thing, understand? I lost a bet and now I can' go back on it.

Kyouya wasn't entirely sure what was going on, especially since the president would skirt around it in a three meter circle, and either blush furiously or bite him, or both when he tried to make her a bit more clear, but unless she was mocking him again or there was some hidden lingo here he didn't understand she had proposed that she'd…

Give him a blowjob, plain and simple. Apparently she had played some sort of game with Shion and lost, and this was the punishment. Kyouya couldn't understand why anyone would willingly play a game with high stakes against his purple-haired club-mate, much less someone who knew her as well as the president did, maybe if it was something like a common sense game, but then Shion wouldn't have won at all.

Either way he nodded in response. As long as he wasn't any more explicit than the president in his responses she couldn't get mad and bite him again, and there was no way he was going to decline an offer like this from her.

The president shook of her blazer without hesitation, but started fidgeting more when it came to unbuttoning the white shirt she wore underneath, however she was still doing it, slowly revealing more and more of her modest, if not flat, chest.

- It didn't say anything about undressing in the bet.

Shion spoke with a matter-of-fact tone from the other side of the room. Kyouya had tried to suppress his awareness of her presence to make things less awkward, but it didn't look like it was going to work.

At first, the president went red with embarrassment, before closing her eyelids and taking a deep breath.

- I don't want to get my clothes dirty.

Even if Shion didn't look convinced, the president herself did as she kept on unbuttoning her shirt with a bit more vigor. Kyouya's jaw hung lower and lower as she revealed more and more of her skin. The president might not have been stacked, but that didn't stop her pale chest and pink nipples from looking alluring. The president also slid out of her skirt, but kept the panties on before collecting the clothes in a small pile. To avoid having to stand up she spun around on her knees and placed the clothes a short distance away from her and Kyouya. His eyes were immediately drawn to her butt sticking in the air. Despite what her breast could imply, she wasn't lacking curves in other places, and the striped panties she was wearing further helped emphasize the size and roundness of her supple rear. She gave it a little wiggle, making Kyouya quickly avert his gaze, afraid of what punishment the president had it store for him now that she had caught him looking. Not that he could help it.

-Eh, Kyoro? You like staring at me with those disgusting eyes, huh?

- President, I'm sorry, but you're putting unreasonably high expectations on me!

- I'll punish you thoroughly for this later but I suppose it's fine for now.

-And you can just say Mao when we're… like this.

Was that a hint of this not actually being a one-time-thing? Kyouya quickly abandoned the thought when he looked back at the harsh lessons Mao and the rest of the girls in the club had given him on assuming too much.

Mao began undoing his belt and zipper and pulled his pants down to his knees. She poked curiously at him through the boxer for a bit as Kyouya felt himself grow to full size, then she pulled his boxers down as well. She gave a little yelp of surprise as his member came into view. Mao swallowed dramatically with her eyes closed, preparing herself mentally, and began stroking Kyouya who breathed more heavily. While her hands were occupied she looked up at his face, nibbling on her lower lip insecurely. She made a motion to move up to his face with her lips pursed, but decided against it half-way through and returned her attention to the service she was performing, blushing heavily. If Kyouya hadn't been busy with reacting to her stimulation he would probably have wondered what just happened. Mao brought her already pursed lips against the head, kissing it lightly. She started moving her lips slightly before pulling away. Her gaze wandered to his face, wanting to see if she was doing well. He didn't look back down at her but the expressions on his face every time her hands pumped told her enough to give her a confident look in her eyes as she enveloped his head in her mouth shortly. She pulled away again only to return with higher vigor as she took his manhood a bit deeper than the last time. She let her tongue play around his shaft and head. She didn't really know how to do it, but the soft moans that Kyouya released told her that she at least was doing something right. Mao moved her mouth up and down his rod, taking it in a little further each time while still trying to keep her tongue in action. She pulled away and took a deep breath before taking him in as far she could manage, almost all the way to the base. He moaned louder than he had did before, but she couldn't keep him in there for very long without feeling like she had to puke. She went further up his length and focused her lips and tongue on his head while letting one hand handle the shaft and the other gently massage his balls.

- Oh! Oh, president!

Followed by the slight contact of her tooth with his sensitive skin. Kyouya took the hint.

- Ah! Mao! It feels greaaat!

By now, pre-cum had started leaking from the tip, and Mao focused her tongue on the sensitive opening. She then gave going deep yet another try, going a little shorter than last time and instead focusing on staying there longer and getting some movement. After some trial and error she had found her limits and started bobbing her head at a constant speed, her tongue slobbering all over wherever it reached

Kyouya grabbed lightly onto her head as he arched his back and threw his head backwards, screaming out her name even louder.

- Mao! Mao! I'm gonna…!

Mao moved backwards, Kyouya's rod slipping out of her mouth, only a rope of spit connecting them, before she gave him a long good lick on the underside all the way from the base. She then played with him with her tongue for a bit until she moved even further back and milked him using both of her small, delicate hands.

Kyouya released all over her face, hair and chest. He was exhausted, while his fiery upperclassman still was bursting with energy and confidence. She collected some of his seed on her finger and lapped it up, a conflicted expression spreading across her face.

In the corner Shion began clapping as she rose from her chair. She instructed Kyouya to get dressed and leave the clubroom until it was time for after-school activities.

Even if all women may be mysterious, Kyouya though, the one's in the GJ-club are in a league of their own.


End file.
